Sans/Errortale
This article is an old canon of Error!Sans.You may be looking for Error of Lucidia. Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies(also known as Crayon Queen or CQ for short). In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AU's and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitch powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which CORE Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there, until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs. Error basically is an AU hunter, seeking and destroying AU's left and right, except for the ones he likes such as Outertale and Undernovela. How he does it, is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error was a glitched skeleton that was created in the Anti-Void. While he was originally a Genocide Sans, this has been changed.﻿ Profile Frisk, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run, accepts Sans’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Sans’ mercy), except they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, they hear the familiar sounds of Sans but soon discover instead Sans has become an error in code. Sans is now a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are in negative, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings. He has powers such as Gaster Blasters, only his are black, faster and bigger than Sans's; he also uses red and black bones which are also stronger. He can teleport to any universe he wants to, and his LV is LV9,999. Error was created in the Anti-Void as a glitched skeleton for an unknown reason. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus at all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE!Frisk. Abilities Error is essentially a puppet master, which using the blue strings of his to control somebody's soul as well they function as grappling hooks. He also uses a type of Gaster Blaster called an Error Blaster which moves twice as fast than the original ones. Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched), and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. He also likes chocolate which can be a down side if you think about it. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie. He also knows how to knit, sort of. He is also supposedly weak to water, but this isn't cannon. He is always freaked out by Fresh. He can sometimes get distracted by "it" and can get easily distracted. Relationships Keep in mind that not all of these information are canon. Sans Sans is just as bad as everyone else. However- Sans and Error CAN get along sometimes. Along with how Sans one time did watch Undernovela from behind Error, and Error couldn't have care less. Its pretty odd, but - its chill. Underswap Sans They get along, somehow. Its unclear why Error gets along with Underswap!Sans so well, but it's probably because he's the first "friend" Error has had in a long time. He sometimes gives him chocolate. After Error returned to the Anti!Void, he found out that Swap had turned into an Error. Error would be horrified, and Sans would be furious at Error. CORE!Frisk Error sans saw Core Frisk one time destroying an AU. He's been hunting them down ever since. Fresh Error is completely freaked out by Fresh Sans, immediately Gaster Blasting upon sight. However, Error is sometimes shipped with Fresh and people have started an Error Fresh army because of how cute the ship is. However, Error Fresh is not canon, Also Error gaster blastested Fresh, who survived, for some reason. Ink!Sans Ink!Sans and Error are portrayed by the fandom to be enemies as Ink!Sans is the protector of the AU's while Error is the destroyer of the AU's. However, some people consider them to be friends, arch-enemies or even lovers and people "ship them". They even have a kid named paperjam. PaperJam Paperjam is considered Error and Inks accidental child. Once Paperjam first formed from the remains of Error’s scattered strings and Ink’s leftover piles of ink scattered about the multiverse, which took a process of about three years, Paper Jam started to walk through to see where they ended up at. Eventually, they find the two at the end of a battle - where Ink’s body was scattered all over the place and Error was about to do one more strike… Paper screamed - what else were they supposed to do? Error noticed them and felt an odd connection (which Ink did as well) and he really didn’t like how that felt within him… he panicked and shouted at Paper, calling them a “mistake” and “an abomination that shouldn’t have existed” before disappearing. Paperjam was very hurt and after ink healed he took care of PJ. Error Frisk Before C.Q. Revealed Errors origins, People assumed he came from a broken timeline. They assumed that After the first timeline was destroyed, Frisk had turned into an Error!Frisk, and somewhat, became Error's student. Error Sans is unaware that the human is "Frisk." Error!Papyrus Error believes he is the only Error in the multi-verse, but there is his brother who also turned out to be one that he does NOT know of. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. However, it may say that he was hidden among the ‘in-between files’ of the multiverses. Rumour has it that Error!Sans may NOT be alone as their are many Error characters that lives inside the Anti-Void, such as Error!Undyne. Error!Gaster While Gaster is all around stronger than Error Sans, Error can beat Gaster in battle when at full power. However, Gaster claims that he is Error's father. This is not canon, however and should be moved accordingly. Fatal_Error Fatal_Error Sans was born because of Error fighting Geno when Error used his strings Geno's DETERMINATION saved him kind of.Fatal_Error Sans is a Sans related to Error. But he is more powerful and stronger than him because he can destroy AUs without using his full power,while Error has to use more than half of his power to destroy one. 010sans Error destroyed his au he now fallows error around and watches his every move also is his cousin. |3=100 |1= S.T After multiple times of trying to get into the Omega Timeline, he offered S.T a job to hack him a way into the Omega Timeline. But, S.T refused and Error tried to kill him. Solartale Sans Solartale Sans and Error have always had negative relations. Error attempted to destroy Solartale very quickly, at the point where only Solartale Sans existed. However, unaware of Solartale's power, he retreated into the Anti-Void in 5 minutes. Since then, Error has been hellbent on destroying Solartale. However, he is still fearful of Solartale Sans' power, and thus reluctant to attack again. Create Create and Error don't get along well. Because Create is a creator and Error is a destroyer, they're constantly at each other's throat. Negative TBA Glitch TBA [[Dark!Sans|''Dark!Sans]] One of the aus lives he destroyed though he is at an infinite hp, lv, and power being able to set it and is stronger than him in all ways. Alpha!Sans AlphaTale was the first AU that Error Destroyed and now questions if it's really destroyed. Error404 Error404 is like error!sans's ancestor, he's the only one that knows about him and is also the only one that needs to know about him. Spectron Error in 6-tale is one of Spectron's friends, as they both destroy AU's. But when Spectron left the group, Error began to hate his guts. Terracus In the 6-tale universe, Error is one of Terracus' henchmen. He hates Terracus, but is too terrified of him to dare disobey or stand up to him. He also hates how his goal is to create yet another anomaly (The AU 6-tale), but is forced to help him.}} Sans...? In M.U.G.E.N, Error had seen another glitch that made him think he was supposed to be him. Error!SANESSS Error had no idea who the hell is that thing is, when he go to the unknown random dimension. Who knows? Who the hell knows anyway? The thing is that's probably a Dark Error Sans. Funny Valentine Error encountered a president that have a power of a Stand named "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" which Error cannot see like other non-Stand Users. He attempt to erase the president's SOUL before he escaped. Hobo!Error During the battle of Funny Valentine, the president summon Error from another world to battle Error!Sans. Work Error once destroyed a timeline called ''Alphatale which was the first ever version of Undertale and its AU's ever, but unknown to this day everyone that has ever existed in the Undertale AU's never heard of Alphatale ever. Error mostly created a dark version of Undertale from the resetted files called Happytale which isn't really happy at all. Error destroyed most of Happytale until CORE!Frisk used a file traveler to travel the files only able to be used once, he completely forgot about Happytale. Well, that is until he remember from another game reset. Now, Happytale is an unknown universe no one has heard of. Trivia *Error used to be a Sans, but due to copyright issues, his origins have been changed and now he is a glitched skeleton from the Anti-Void. *Error is nearsighted. *He also likes to crochet. *Error is shipped with Fresh and Ink but nothing is canon. *Error has Haphephobia, the fear of being touched. *Error also has pixlexia (A term coined by gamers, where the coding is messed up so all the controls are inverted. Left is right, up is down.) *Error and Ink combined makes an accidental child named Paperjam or PJ. *Ink and Error have a rivalry going on to defend/destroy all AU's. *Errors birthday is on April 4th as a "Error 404" joke *The AskFriskAndCompany AU has a magic fence and an attack cat to protect itself from Error!Sans. *Errors origin was revealed on November 4th 2018, Since CQ didn't want to continue Ask!Error *The Error characters do not come from the same timeline *Error is an Anti-Social man baby as described by the creator Gallery Error!Sans.png|Error!Sans' battle sprite Error Sans sprite.png|Error!Sans' overworld sprite f286493426e797ba301ae67a487a2d783458f980_128.gif error_sans_by_jboy32x-d9ujayo.png 9408525bdef92855c9db6c6a5c86f2fd-da2d4v7.png download (79).jpg d3512340c949222712137a9412975f254e54bdb1_hq.jpg 1d6c3be165efd7b.png IMG_3637.JPG Category:Errortale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Destroyers Category:Error Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hostile characters Category:Villains Category:ErrorInk